


dissolved lines

by star-spectre (starspectre)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Therapist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/star-spectre
Summary: au where kylo is an artist and had a accident, he now has to see a physio therapists





	dissolved lines

Snippet A

 

“It’s okay we can take our time Kylo.” Hux said soothing knowing that his patient is already having thin patience.  
“It’s not! we have been doing this shit for the past 2 weeks every day and it’s still the same old fucking numb hand!” he snapped and let the hand drop into his lap, frustrated and with a defeating look on his face.  
“Things like this take time, you cannot expect an arm that hasn’t been moved, or rather hardly at all, will work perfectly fine after a few sessions.” He replied calm and let go of the hand, shifting away from Kylo.  
“I suggest we end this for today, have an early break and continue next week on this. sounds good?” a vague nod is the reply.

 

Snippet B

 

“there we go, going quite fine don’t you think?”  
“mh.”  
“You’re still annoyed about the talk yesterday.”  
“No, confused.”  
“Why?”  
Silence.  
“Kylo?”  
“I don’t know, it didn’t make sense to me. what you said.”  
“I didn’t say anything deep-”  
“You mentioned a theoretical question, my theoretical answer is simple. yes, i would want that.”  
“Oh.”  
“but of course this is only theoretical, right doc?”  
“...”

 

Snippet C

 

“I thought it would be bad, and that it was a theoretical question.”  
Hux laughed, a soft chuckle barely audible in the noise of the coffee shop.  
“It was a theoretical invite too, who knew you would come.”  
“You did, you don’t look like the guy who asks if there was a chance of losing.”  
The scraping noise of the chair on the floor.  
Hux hummed and nodded.  
“I guess.”  
“Actually, I wanna show you something.”  
“Oh?”  
“It’s at my place thought so…”  
“Already want me in your bed?”  
“No…. it was just to uncomfortable to hold.”  
“oh.”  
“Unless you want in my bed, I’m sure this is also a bad theory.”  
“Judging by your grin you like that theory a lot.”  
“I might, yes.”  
“Lets finish this coffee and then take a look at the thing you wanna show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a short drabble but if you have questions or ideas how they interact with each other feel free to message me on my tumblr
> 
> nomourners-nofuneral.tumblr.com


End file.
